


Abracadabra

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prince Universe [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Exasperated Percy, F/M, Gen, Protective Nyx, Sorcerer Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Percy learns magic.
Series: Prince Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965928
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

I groaned and glared at my Mother. It had been five days after that day Triton killed that merman. Tyson and I were constantly hanging out. We became a common sight in Atlantis.  I smiled slightly at the thought.

“You are obviously not listening to me.”

“What gave you a hint?”

“Perseus!”

I winced as Amphitrite’s hand smacked the back of my head. Groaning, I squinted up at her. “Seriously?”

“Do not use upper surface slang. Slang of any kind actually!” She swam briskly out of the room in pursuit of Triton, who was playing hooky on his history lessons. That was one subject that never ended. History was always being made (which technically made it current events but whatever), much to his chagrin.

I frowned. With a groan, I flopped onto the cool tiled floor of the library. I stared at the mosaics on the ceiling. It was the depiction of Ouranos and Gaea at first formation with Night in the background. Ironic.  I sighed and looked around. The ceiling was a dome with four pillars supporting it. The library was actually one of the few public rooms in the palace that had a ceiling. The halls and center of the palace had no ceiling. Mers tended to just swim up through the floors instead of using stairs with non-existent feet.  That had been one of the most unique things about the architecture of my father’s palace. One that had Annabeth in a giddy mood for about five hours.  She has now begun to think of underwater architecture too. Ooh boy.

The door opened again. I shot up into an upright position, only for my father to start chuckling. “It’s alright. She’s not back yet.”

I smirked. “Still hasn’t found her wayward son?”

Poseidon smirked. “Nope. I think he’s hiding in the armory.” Nodding,  I sighed and flopped back down onto the ground again. My tail was lazily flipping back and forth, smacking the ground lightly.  Poseidon sat down at the desk and shuffled papers. “Percy…I need to speak with you about something.”

Curious, I twisted around until I was on my stomach. “Yes?” I poked my tail upward like I was sticking my feet up.

My father looked back down at his papers and then cleared his throat. “I do not think that you should go through your life squandering the gifts that have been given to you.”

I paused and actually looked up and stared at him. He was completely serious. I frowned. “Dad, what’s up? What am I squandering?”

“Your magic.”

I groaned. “Daaad!”

He shook his head. “Princes do not whine, Percy.” I scowled at him. “They do not give their fathers attitude, either.”

I huffed and allowed the water to float me into an upright position. “What do you propose?” I spoke with false cheer, my smile sickeningly innocent.

“I want you to begin your training in magic with Lady Hecate. She will teach you how to manipulate the Mist and how to use magic.”

Thinking it through, I frowned and then sighed and nodded. Undoubtedly, Night was going to have kittens about this. “Fine.”  I was spirited up to Olympus only a second after the word left my mouth. I blinked and stared up at my father. The last time I had been there was when Hermes told me about the laws of shifting. With a sigh, I shook my head.

“Wow.”

He looked down. “What?”

“It’s been two weeks since I’ve had feet.” I wriggled my feet and toes playfully. “Hello there strangers!”

My father rolled his eyes but chuckled all the same. “Come on, Hecate is waiting at the southern gardens. She’s agreed to train you only in a neutral area, like Olympus.”

I looked around as we walked down the gold and silver streets. I had never really had a chance to take in the splendor of Olympus before. It was truly amazing when it wasn’t a smoking ruin. There were no lamps, everything was always lit up. I don’t think Olympus has ever known night.  The streets were lined with vendors all shouting their wares and trying to catch our attention. Everywhere we walked people bowed to us before we passed them by and then they straightened up again and resumed shouting. It was like I had been thrown back into an Ancient Greek marketplace. It was wild. Poseidon tutted and touched my forehead. My Royal Marks appeared. I sighed. 

“Why?”

“Because you should be proud of your rank.”

I huffed and shook my head. Then I saw Apollo and his half-brother. I grinned. “Apollo! Hermes!”  They turned and grinned at me. I jogged over to them, keenly aware of my father crossing his arms and shaking his head at my apparent lack of decorum. Hermes promptly started inspecting my neck. Apollo was looking at my fingers.  “Um, guys?”

“I’m looking for gills.”

I blinked. “What?” I turned to Apollo. He winked.

“I think I see slight webbing between the fingers!”

I grunted and jerked away from the two idiots. “I don’t even know why I’m happy to see you guys. After all, you did toss me into the River Styx without any fucking warning!”

Hermes winced and glanced at where my father was standing, talking to Lady Artemis. “Easy with that, will you?! We didn’t tell you dad exactly how you were given the curse of Achilles again.”

I blinked and then grinned at them evilly. Apollo groaned. “Hermes, you _idiot_.”

“Oh Da- _ ad _ !” I sang out. Suddenly, I was gone. I blinked and glowered at Hermes. He grinned sheepishly.  Instead of berating him for teleporting me against my will, I looked around. “And this place is?”

“My villa.”

I blinked and then looked around more, nodding slowly. “Not bad…” I grinned. “My house is better.”

Hermes rolled his eyes. “Your house is a fucking palace!”

Snickering, I smacked him on the head. “Language!” He goggled at me. I smirked. “It feels nice to do that to others for a change. Mother always does it to me.”  Apollo chuckled as he made himself at home in Hermes’ villa. I was currently standing in the foyer. It was semi-circular with the front door at the arch of the semi-circle. There were four pillars guarding the inner entrance, two on each side. A person would have to pass through the pillars to go further into the villa. I smiled. “Mind if I take a look around?”

Hermes shrugged. “Go ahead, Oh Universal!”

I shot him a glare. “My first thing in using magic will be to give you a pink afro.”

Apollo started laughing. “I have  _ got _ to see that!”

Hermes glared at the both of us and then huffed. “No respect anymore.”

“Hey! I’m older than you!”

“By only six centuries! And you sure don’t act like it! And get your feet off my sofa pillows!”

I sighed and walked away from their bickering. I walked between the two center pillars. The gaps between the side pillars were covered by white, sheer curtains. I smiled slightly.  This place was like it was taken right out of Greece during the Golden Age. I smiled and then looked at the white marble fountain in the center of the room that I had entered. I turned in a full circle and saw many different hallways that opened to this room.  In direct line of sight from the front door, was a staircase. It was wide and sweeping. I chuckled. “This place was designed by Annabeth, wasn’t it?” It was her touch. High, airy, and full of light, taking as much nature in as possible.

Hermes smirked. “Yep. She’s the Architect of Olympus. I must say, though, I am very pleased with how it turned out.”

I nodded. “Annabeth only gives her best.” Apollo smiled at me.

“It’s a real pity that you’re taken.” I looked at him.

“Why?”

“Cause I would have tried a hand at courting you.” He winked at me. “You’re body is nice to look at.” I gaped at him. He lifted his hands in a sign of innocence. “What?! I’m a horny god. Those thoughts flit across my mind all the time! Anyways, I would have definitely taken you as my favorite lover.”

Hermes snorted. “Not if I won his hand first.”

Rolling his eyes, Apollo shook his head. “Oh pul-lease! You would have scared him away. You can’t flirt to save your immortal life!”

I groaned as their bickering started up again. With a sigh, I moved into a well-lit hallway and found myself in an enclosed garden of sorts. I smiled and sat down on the bench and closed my eyes.  It was nice to be able to breathe air again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets Hecate. It's interesting.

I finally left Hermes’ place and bolted for the south gardens. “Hopefully she’ll be so insulted that she won’t want to teach me.” I came to the gardens, but no one was there. I blinked. “Huh?”

I waited. And waited.  Five hours later, and a very nice nap later, I was woken up by a polecat on my chest, which I promptly threw seven feet away from me.  It hissed at me, and I hissed right back. My response seemed to confuse the animal, and it scurried away.

“So, this is the famous Percy Jackson?”

I sighed. “Hecate.” I turned to see the goddess. “I have to be honest. I consider this meeting a dubious honor at best.”

She laughed. “I don’t blame you. After all, I did fight against you during the Second Titan War.”

“And I consider you an idiot and a fool for doing so. Backing someone who wants world  _ destruction _ while you still live on said  _ world _ is stupid.”

She laughed and shook her head. “And you do not pull your punches. That is good. I like forthrightness.”

I rolled my eyes. “Up until I step over an invisible boundary that I didn’t know about, and you suddenly want to kill me.”

She smirked. “That is correct. Now. What do you know of magic?”

“Nothing.”

She looked at me. “Nothing?”

“That’s what I said.”

She scowled. “And how long has it been since you’ve discovered this about yourself?”

“Uh…” I blinked. It seemed like years ago. “Um…I think it was maybe a month ago?”

Hecate growled. “Terrible. Putting off important lessons about magic that could save your life!”

I bit my tongue and instead said, “Could you start teaching me about Mist. That might be the most important magic I could learn.”

She sighed but nodded. “Very well. Mist is all about what your enemies, or mortals,  _ want  _ to see. You cannot force them to see something that they do not want to see, or at least, not very well. You will probably get to the point to be powerful enough to force someone into seeing something against their will. Hallucinations and such. My apprentice, Hazel Levesque, you know her, has mastered such abilities.”

I nodded. Hecate sat next to me. “If you have any questions, ask Hazel. She has learned much about magic.”

I nodded again. “Are there different types of magic?” I wanted to double-check what Night was telling me.

She nodded. “There are. There is symbolic magic. Magic can be done with symbols, circles, and signs written on the floor or on paper. There is magic done with herbs and plants, witch’s brews. There is magic done through the will of the user, that is Mist. And there is magic done verbally, through spells. Many magic users mix all of these magics together in order to get what they most desire from the magic.”

I nodded. “What’s the most powerful?”

“Undoubtedly magic through the will. Mist magic is definitely the most powerful.”

I thought about Night. She had said that verbal magic was far more potent than any other form, providing that you knew the correct and most powerful language to use magic through. Latin, Greek, Ancient Greek, Sea Tongue were all languages that you could use magic in, but the older the language, the more powerful the magic.

However, I only nodded and listened politely as Hecate began to explain magic to me.


End file.
